


Dracdi

by WolfaMoon



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dragon Poe, Dragon Riders, F/M, Flying, Force-Sensitive Poe Dameron, Hurt Poe Dameron, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 11:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30122301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfaMoon/pseuds/WolfaMoon
Summary: Poe Dameron is one hell of a pilot in the cockpit and out.
Relationships: Poe Dameron & Finn & Rey, Poe Dameron/Rey
Kudos: 8





	Dracdi

Dracdi  
By Wolfa Moon  
Summary: Poe Dameron is one hell of a pilot in the cockpit and out.  
Disclaimer: NO

(Mental Talking)

DRACDI

Snap nudges Poe as he begins to scratch his arm raw. Jolting from his self-harm he nods before moving to Leia as she coordinates the next watch.  
“General,” he begins. Leia turns to him laying a hand on his raw arm.  
“I’ll hold down the fort. Go enjoy yourself.” Poe nods before running out of command. Finn and Rey look up as he runs past them.  
“Is something wrong?” Finn asks. D’Arcy shakes her head.  
“No, Poe just needs to spread his wings for a little bit.” Snap comes laughing in next to her.  
“Yeah, being cooped up isn’t good for his kind.” Snap says.  
“Hope he brings back dinner,” Connix voices.  
“What is going on?” Rey asks.  
“If Poe hasn’t told you it is not our place to tell.” D’Arcy voices. Rey had noticed the loyalty in black squadron. Noticed how they rallied behind Poe. The squadron heads out of command.  
“Rey,” Leia calls. Bounding over to her Leia tilts her head. Smiling,  
“Go for a run to the top of the hill.”  
“What am I looking for?”  
“Don’t worry, it will find you?”

D1

Unsure of what Rey is looking for she let the force guide her. Running and leaping through the foliage and too the top of the hill that suddenly dropped off into a valley of trees. Pondering what is she looking for. What was so? A gust blows her back from the edge as a creature flies up from the forest below.   
“Whoa,” standing up quickly to see the dark shape fly up into the open sky. Watching as it maneuvers and descends then to grab onto an updraft to soar high again.   
Following as best she could she watch the creature soar high and down. Closing her eyes she focuses on the force to try and call the creature to her. Raising a hand out to try and let the creature know she was there. Trying again the creature pauses and banks back toward her. Running fast she moves up to the top of a cliff and waits. The dark black wings spread wide and she can see a gold strip that runs along the underside of the wings and up to form a line up it’s neck and up to their eyes.   
“So beautiful.” As the creatures soars down it stops to hover before her. “What are you?”  
The wings flap and it’s up high moving to a ledge at the top of the mountain. Bolting after the beauty. Coming upon the creature as it shakes the air condensation from it’s wings. “Hello again.” The tail swishes near her as she approaches. “I’ve never seen anything like you.” The dragon moves toward her but she remains still. The head comes to be eye to eye with her’s. Tilting her head she sees more than she hears words in her head.  
“(Hello Rey. )” Taken aback her eyes go wide. Knowing the voice from the tales he would tell to entertain. From their first introduction on the Falcon.  
“Poe?” Poe the dragon rears back with a laugh. “What? How?” Chuckling he lowers his head to be eye to eye to her. Not be rude. “Are you cursed?” Laughing more he has to hide his face in his wing. “What I’ve never met a.. What are you?”  
“(Dragon in standard but a Dracdi. )”  
“A Dracdi?”  
“(There aren’t many of us left so it’s no wonder you don’t know of my kind. )”  
“So the human you, it that a projection?”  
“(No, that form is me but this is my true inner me, my heart of the being. )”  
“So you are human?”  
“(Part of me is. )”  
“You aren’t talking aloud. Is it because I am a Jedi?”  
“(You are one with the force. We are of the force too. )”  
“So you are a Jedi?”  
“(No. We don’t label. Neither dark nor light. We are air that moves in all the shades of life. And most of life is grey. If you want both, you can have both. You are both. )”  
“You are very wise to your counterpart.”  
“(Hey, I take offense to that. Poe is a part of me. A part of my youth I hold onto. )”  
“So you’re older than all of us?”  
“(Um… does it matter? )”  
“No, of course not. I’m just curious.”  
“( Most are once they learn what I am. )”  
“Does everyone know?”  
“(No. Only my squad, Leia and a few others but no. )”  
“Finn?”  
“(No. )”  
“Then why trust me?”  
“(I didn’t. Leia trust you. She thinks I need a caretaker. )”  
“Do you?” Getting back into her face he moves forward making her step back.  
“(What do you think little Jedi? )” Rey looks deep into his eyes than closes hers. Feeling the warm smokey breath move across her cheek. Focusing on the Poe before her. Hearing his strong hearts beat. Moving past the senses to what lies inside the mind and feelings. Seeing a lone black pair of wings soaring in the sky. Crying out as other pair of wings is shot down from the sky. Finding bones of his kind in apothecary shops used in ingredients for what not. The sense of being truly alone with this one half of himself. Than his human shell being a part of this world on some levels but still alone.  
“I think you are like me. So alone yet part of something bigger.” Poe smiles as she opens her eyes to look up at him. “We aren’t alone.”  
“(No, )” turning from her to step close to the edge. Splaying his wings out to catch the sun. “(Want to go for a ride? )”

D2

Rey can only smile at the memory of flying through clouds and touching peaks of mountains that no others have ventured. Sitting there watching now as Poe, in human, moves off to go repair a fighter or talk about a mission or whatever.   
“You’re staring at him again.” Finn tells her.  
“Sorry.”  
“So you like him too?”  
“I like who he is.”  
“Yeah, he really does rally people.” Rey nods at Finn. She hadn’t told Finn of Poe’s other half. Leia on the other hand had gushed on about flying on Poe. Smoother flight than any fighter class ship they have. “So are you and he?”  
“As I have said before, we are friends.”  
“Nothing more?”  
“Jealous?”  
“I don’t know.” Rey didn’t know either. Poe was different from everyone here. One of the few people she is comfortable with being herself. Leia took on a role she never knew that she needed or had a reason to miss. A mother mentor type. Finn became her best friend. Confiding in him things that she would not dare share with others. Poe on the other hand had become a fascination to her. A star in the sky to look upon and wonder if she will ever shine as bright. If she dare to go travel there. Yet he is a normal everyday person who is a hell of a pilot and a fighter for the resistance of hope. A spark.   
Poe comes over toward them.  
“We have a meeting in ten for the recon mission.”  
“We’ll be there,” Finn informed Poe protectively standing by Rey. Poe tilts his head at Rey. She tilts back than nods. Poe saunters off. “That there. What just happened?”  
“Ah…”  
“Is he a Jedi too?”  
“He doesn’t believe there should be a labeling of the force users. We are all one and made of both.”  
“So he’s a force user?”  
“He is in his own way.”

D3

The mission was going to hell. The first order is bombing the settlement from the sky and further distance ground locations. From the outcrops of the city where the salvaged ships are that they watch the city being attack.  
“We need to do something.” Finn says looking to the fighter pilot and the Jedi.  
“If we get down there what would we do? These ships need major repairs.” Poe informs him. Rey places her hand on his arm that Poe is scratching raw.   
“If we fly down there I bet we could deal some well deserved damage upon them.”  
“And how do you intend to get down there. It took us all day to get up here.” Finn voices.  
“I’m hoping to get a ride.” Rey shares a look with Poe. Poe turns to Finn.  
“What you’re about to see you can’t tell anyone. Do you understand?” Poe looks intensely into Finn’s eyes.  
“What? Why?”   
“Finn, do you understand?” Poe’s gaze finally has Finn’s complete attention.  
“Poe, what are you asking of me?”  
“I need you to promise not to tell anyone what you see. Please, Finn.”  
“Alright, I promise.” Poe hands his weapon to Finn and steps back. Keeping his eyes locked on Finn he changed into his other form. Startled, Finn steps back away from Poe raising his weapon. Rey moves in lowering the weapon.  
“Finn it’s okay.”  
“You knew.” Rey nods.  
“(We don’t have time. )” Poe tells Rey through the force.  
“Is this why?” Finn continues to ask.  
“Yes,” Rey moves to Poe as he lowers himself for her to get on. “Meet you back at the falcon.” Poe nods to Finn before expanding his wings and sending them into the fire burning lit sky. Finn can only watch as Rey ignites her light saber deflecting laser shots as Poe breaths fire upon the enemy. Wide-eyed Finn keeps an eye on them as he shots first order making his way to the falcon.   
Rey deflects another blast as she feels Poe warm under her about to release another fiery breath. The first time he did that it had scared her.

// They had made it to another planet of the resistance. Gathering more believers. Poe was scratching his arm raw again and neck. Running off with a quick order from Leia to scout the area. Rey followed quickly behind him. She had seen him transform before but the sight of that never got old. But what was shocking is when she came upon him in Dracdi and breathing out fire. Shielding her self and placing a force barrier in front of her she screamed. This stopped the fire.  
“You breath fire?”  
“(My race of our species does. If you’ll excuse me. )” Poe breathed more fire out of his throat.  
“Why are you doing that?”  
“(Purging. If I don’t it can build up and I’ll get fire sickness. )”  
“So what do some others breath?”  
“(There is ice, lightening, gas. )”   
“Wow. So can we?” Poe blows out more flame before lowering himself for her to get on. //

Deflecting another blast, fire bellows out of Poe hitting the troops and soaring on the fire’s updraft. Then a shot from the northern part of the city clipped through Poe’s wing. This caused a quick twist and turn to gain control of the wind again under his wings. Rey can feel the pain Poe is in.  
“Poe, we should head to the falcon.”  
“(We will. )” Poe ascends higher and higher out of sight before descending through the smoke clouds toward where the perpetrator who had struck him is. Aiming for that part of the city he splays his wings out and breaths fire upon the unit there. Satisfied he flaps his wings into the night and gliding back to the falcon.   
Once back on the ground Rey turns to Poe as he turns back into his human self but he falls forward after the change.   
“POE!” Grabbing him before he hits the dirt.  
“Rey,” Finn calls coming over to her as she tries to grab Poe off the ground.   
Chewbacca comes out moving to Poe grabbing him off the ground with a roar and taking him inside. Rey looks to Finn before entering the falcon to Chewy and BB8 talking at one another. Chewy says something to Rey.  
“Okay, okay, I’ll get us going.” Rey heads to the cockpit with Finn following. Getting the flacon started she gets them moving.  
“What is going on?” Finn asks.  
“Chewy says we need to get somewhere so Poe can heal.” Poe screams from behind them. Pushing the falcon toward the other side of the planet she quickly sets them down. Rushing past Finn to Chewy cradling Poe. “We landed.” Chewy roars something and grunts lifting Poe up.  
“Chewy,” Poe groans. A couple more grunts and a groan from Chewy has him gathering Poe up in his arms. Rey moves ahead opening the ramp. Getting Poe out he steps from them and howls with pain as he lets his wings out. That is the only part of the dragon he lets out. Rey comes running over to him.  
“Poe?”  
“I can’t. I can’t change.” He huffs falling from the weight of his wings.  
“What can I do?” Rey voices. “Will bacta spray work?”  
“A little but …just give me a moment.” Chewy grunts to him. “No I didn’t pack it.”  
“Pack what?” Finn asks.  
“A special spray for healing my Dracdi half.” BB8 rolls over to him bumping and beeping. A panel opens and his arm comes out. “What would I do without you buddy?” Poe splays his wing out to give BB8 access to the wound. Rey raises her hand out using the force lift the droid and give him better access. BB8 chirps with gratitude for helping him help his master. With the spray applied the wing sags. “Thank you.” He puffs into the dirt, “thank you.” Rey kneels beside his head wiping the dirt off.  
“Poe?”  
“(Just let me rest. )” It’s a shock to her to see the human and not hear the words come from his mouth. Moving in closer she lifts his head to slide herself under.  
“Is he going to be okay?” Finn asks.  
“I hope so.” Rey looks from Finn back down to Poe. His wings collapsing on the ground behind him. Letting out one final heavy breath before falling into sleep.  
“I can’t believe he’s a Dracdi.”  
“You know of them?”  
“Only that Phasma took one down. They’re devils of the sky. She tells how they swooped in and took down tie fighters and whooped them good but in the end.”  
“They were no match.”  
“No, “ Rey looks sadly down at Poe. “So are there any more left?” Chewbacca starts growling and chuffing. “That’s horrible.”  
“What?” Finn asks.  
“Poe’s form is not an original to them. They had to adapt in order to save themselves.” He chuffs some more at them. “Wookie’s and Dracdi are old allies.” He makes another loud roar. Rey begins to tear up.  
“What?”  
“Chewy says he would die before letting one of the last Dracdi fall.”  
“So he’s alone?” Finn looks to Chewy. Chewy moans low before moving back into the falcon.  
“He has us.” Rey informs Finn.

D4

Poe wakes to slight pain but softness under his head. Opening his eyes to a new day he spies Rey hovering in the air mediating. Being one with the force. Closing his eyes he extends his senses to feel the others. Finding them close by and safe he tries to get up without groaning. Well, he tries. Getting up he wobbles with the wing weight. Moving the wing into view he sees the wound healing. The new scar gleaming in the morning light. Stepping closer to Rey,  
“(Morning. )” Rey’s eyes shoot open and she tumbles a little back to the ground. He chuckles as she collects herself stepping toward him.  
“How are you?”  
“Good, sore. Could probably use a real bed next time.”  
“I hope there isn’t one.”  
“Why the sudden concern for me?”  
“Leia is right. You do need a caretaker.”  
“I’m not a pet.”  
“Never said you were. You just need someone to have you back, tail.” She smiles at him. He smiles back and it grows wider. “What?”  
“You like my tail.”  
“No, yes. It’s a very nice tail.”  
“Thank you.” Rey reaches out touching the wing. “Why such sad thoughts?”  
“Why are you reading me??”  
“Kind of hard not to when you’re connected to the force.” Rey stares at him. Poe slowly makes his way to the edge of the clearing where they landed. Looking up at the sky.  
“Are you going to fly?”  
“No, I don’t want to risk being seen.” Turning to face her. “I gather Finn asked questions while I was out.” Rey nods. “How’d he take it?”  
“Better than you think.”  
“Good.”  
“His commander killed some of your kind.” Poe nods to old knowledge.  
“There are so few of us left.”  
“Have you ever flown with another before.” Poe shakes his head. “Not even your mother?”  
“She died before I showed. Also wasn’t sure if I would show since she fell in love with a human.” Poe looks back up to the sky.  
“Chewy said Wookies are guardians of Dracdi.”  
“They are. Wookies can see through the veil if they know, I guess.”  
“Did Han know?”  
“I never met him before.” Poe began to flap his wings. Lifting into the air slightly than winces to come back crumbling into Rey’s arm. “Sorry, sorry.”  
“Don’t be.” She lifts him so he is looking at her. “Don’t be.” Poe nods closing his eyes. Rey smiles as she feels Poe radiate gratitude and the thought of stupid. She moves his hair off his head. “Can’t wait till we can go for a ride again.” Poe looks at her. Gets an evil smirk and she has to blush at the thought of rides in two ways. “Flying.”  
“That can be arranged.” Poe stretches his massive wings one more time before pulling them in to be worn like a cape. Rey tilts her head from side to side taking him in. “What?”  
“It’s a good look on you.”  
“Yeah, just can’t sit in an x-wing.” Nodding she looks behind him. “Or with a tail.”   
“I like the tail.”  
“What’s not to like?” He smiles before taking one last look to the sky and entering the falcon.

D5

Finn turned from his seat in the falcon to look at Poe. Poe looks tired but sits staring at the chessboard.   
“Hey,” Finn greets Poe.  
“Hey.”  
“You okay?”  
“I will be.”  
“I thought I would never see a Dracdi. I thought you were myths.”  
“It’s sometimes nice to be a myth.”  
“I thought you might like to see something that is being shown over the net.” Sitting beside Poe he taps some buttons on the chessboard. The projection fizzles than comes to life with an alien commentator. The language unknown but the word Dracdi and Jedi thrown around before the image changes to showing a black dragon light up by burning buildings. Than a tie fighter laser is deflected away from the dragon. Image zooming in on a light saber and Rey. Then expanding out quickly as the dragon grabs a tie in it’s talons and rips the wing off. The dragon turns to blow fire at the enemy. The image freezes.   
Finn looks startled as the image is frozen. Looking to Poe he sees Poe just staring at his dragon half. Poe leans forward to take his form in.  
“You okay?”  
“I’ve never seen my Dracdi before.”  
“Really?”  
“Water reflections don’t do this justice.” Poe looks down. “How many people have seen this?”  
“It’s everywhere.” Poe lowers his head. He may have not gotten to know his mother as a Dracdi. Shara prepared him through ledgers she had written detailing the life of a Dracdi. Also the threat of exposing.   
// You expose yourself, you expose all those who are hiding. People will either welcome or be frightened. Be careful whom you show and trust. //   
“Poe, Poe?”  
“Yeah, sorry buddy.”  
“You okay?” Finn looks to his friends with concern.  
“I just exposed my kind. The myth that is true. I don’t want to hurt the few who are still around.”  
“Maybe the few will join the resistance. Join Rey.”  
Poe nods before standing. Opening his wings a little than they vanish from view. Finn’s eyes go wide.  
“Now you see them, now you don’t.”  
“That is wicked.” Poe smiles at Finn compliment before making his way to the cockpit.  
Sitting down beside Rey since Chewy had moved to take a nap.  
“You’re wings are gone.” Rey observes.  
“Gone from view, yes.”  
“Finn showed you the news.” Poe takes a deep sigh.  
“Yeah.”  
“Why is this a bad thing?”  
“I exposed my kind. I could get others like me killed because Dracdi are myths. I just made them reality.”  
“I see. Well the Jedi had turned to myth before I came along.”  
“People still have faith in the force.”  
“Yes but not the Jedi. Jedi were a myth that I exposed that we are out there. Don’t you think I worry for those who finally understand but can’t do anything about that?” Poe nods to her words. “The world is not a fair place.”  
“You make the best from the worst. And if the worst is too much, burn it.”  
“Dracdi words of wisdom.”  
“No, something I learned from …. It doesn’t matter. How long before we reach base?”  
“Another hour.”  
“Good.”  
“How’s your wing?”  
“I’ll be testing it once we have some free time.”  
“So can I, um, I mean….” Poe looks over at her raising an eyebrow. “Can we fly again?”  
“We’re flying now.”  
“Can …”  
“You wannna fly on a dragon.” Poe teases. Rey looks right at him.   
“Yes,” she smiles.

D6

Leia is standing at the bottom of the ramp when they arrive. It’s late at night and there are few people around to welcome them. Yet there the princess stands looking up at them as they descended.  
“How are you doing Poe?” She looks at him tilting her head. Poe raises an eyebrow glancing back at Chewy than to her. “He was worried about you.”  
“Wookie’s always have been. I don’t know how they know what I am but… I’m good.”  
“The hit looked bad.”  
“It’s healed.” Leia steps closer to him resting a hand on his shoulder. “I exposed my kind.”  
“And people have been flooding in to join us.”  
“What?” looking up at Leia.  
“You’ve given them hope.”  
“I’m only one.”  
“You are one of many. You are not alone Poe.” Leia rest a hand on his scratching hand at his arm. “Why don’t you go fly up toward the mountains?” tilting his head he looks at her. The base had moved to a more northern site.  
“How many?”  
“4 ships full and most of the republic navy arrived.”  
“Deserted?”  
“They want to fight a true enemy. You must remember Poe, the Dracdi are a symbol of hope as the Jedi once were. And now two myths alive and fighting for the rebellion. You must see the message that shows to the galaxy.”  
“I’d rather it not.”  
“Poe, this may not be what you wanted but it is what the rebellion needs. Thank you for that.”  
“I’ll do my best.”  
“Go fly before you start bleeding.” Nodding to the wise he heads off under the falcon towards the northern mountain range.  
Rey come down to bow at Leia before running after Poe. Making her way through the foliage she spies him in his dragon form staring up at the stars. Leaning down she runs her hand from his tail up his back gently gliding over the wings to stand shoulder to shoulder with him. Poe looks down at her as she stands beside him. He swishes his hail up to make the loose hair on her head sweep away from her face.  
“Are you going to fly?”  
“(I’m not sure. )”  
“Does it still hurt?” Concern, she looks to his wings.  
“(It tingles. I’m not sure I want to be a beacon. )”  
“Neither did I yet here I am. Here we are. I would not be here if not for you. You are a beacon even without the Dracdi part of you. You inspire so many. They talk about the greatest pilot to fly and it’s you.”  
“(You give a good run for the money. )”  
“Yes but I could never fly like you.” Poe nods looking up to the mountain range.  
“(Be my co-pilot? )” Lowering down so she can get on.   
Poe takes off heading to the northern mountain catching an updraft to glide upon. His eyes taking in the orb upon which they are regrouping. Seeing lights in the distance. Than there are fighters doing maneuvers in the distance between the mountain peaks.   
“(Let’s give them hope. )” Poe says before banking and flying toward the navy fighters. Coming up beside them to see their astonished looking at him. Rey waves hi to them as Poe maneuvers higher and higher. They form a v formation following his flight pattern. People start cheering on the ground. A roar of the crowd reaching their ears.   
“Should we give them a show?” Rey asks. She was never one to boast about herself but now.  
“(Why not. )” Poe glides past two of the fighters. Hearing Rey ignite her saber.  
“Level out.” Rey instructs. Leveling, she stands up on his back. Flapping hard to get some lift. “Ready.”  
“(Sure. )” Rey force leaps from his back to sail in front of him. Poe keeps her in view. Feeling her use the force to glide upon the winds. When she falls several feet he moves under her to push her back up. Laughing she glides back to stand upon him. “(Lay down on my back. )” Poe instructs Rey. Rey flattens out down his spine. Than she feels the heat grow beneath her. Resting her face upon his warm back. Poe opens his mouth and breaths fire before him. The fire tickles at her skin but doesn’t reach her. Than Poe is banking and heading higher into the atmosphere. The warmth builds again as the ice cold of the upper atmosphere kisses her skin. The stars become so clear around them. So unlike flying inside metal ship. Here she feels as if she can reach out and touch them. Reaching up slightly she recoils from the cold. Poe banks away from the stars. Rey hasn’t realized it had gotten so cold but she feels so warm. Letting herself rest and fall asleep. Flying amongst the stars.

D7

The sun shines upon her face. Hugging the pillow closer to her chest. The blanket slides off her. Reaching for it she feels the texture, scales. Opening her eyes she looks over her shoulder to see the wing that has moved down off of her. Turning to look at the pillow, Poe’s tail. Shocked and awed at the colors that reflects on his scales. He is black with the gold stripe yet he has every color of the universe on his skin. Running her finger along the scales of his tail all she can do is admire. The tail wings shudder as she runs a hand along their spine. Doing it again they expand and close quickly.   
“(Stop that, )” Poe scolds her.  
“Does it tickle?”  
“(In a way. The muscles feel different. )”  
“So tickle.”  
“(No annoyance. There are a lot of nerves in my rudder fins. )”  
“I think they are amazing.”  
“(Thank you. We should get going, )” Poe alerts her as he stands up from her. Rey can only watch as he shakes the dew from his skin.  
“That was the best sleep I’ve had in a long time.” Rey informs as she stands up.  
“(Me too. Been a while since I had a chance to truly sleep in this form. )”  
“Do you wish you could remain in it all the time?”  
“(Someday, but than where would you be if I did? )” Rey smiles stepping back to take in where they are. “(The encampments are down the hill to our right. )”  
“So breakfast?” Poe nods. Her eyes going wide as the sun hits his scales as he changes. Staring at the man before him glowing in the sunrise. “Beautiful.” He turns on her to smiles and shakes his head. “No, Poe, you truly are. In either form. I’m lucky to have you.”  
“Have me?” Rey steps forward running a hand through his hair. Poe can only watch her as she touches him lightly as she does when he is in Dracdi. The hand running down his arm and back up to touch his face.   
“Have you.” Poe steps forward toward her and bends in close to her. Not wanting to read the signs wrong he waits a fraction of a moment. Rey moves up to allow their lips to touch. It’s a spark that rages into flame and has her reaching for him to mold into her. Enveloping her she feels the universe at her fingertips. She is here and everywhere.   
Breaking the kiss she can only stare into those brown pools.  
“Wow,” Poe says.  
“Yeah,” Rey runs a hand over his lips. “That was…”  
“Fire.” Poe voices.  
“Yes,” they had felt like fire. Burning across the night sky. Hotter than his breath. Wanting more of the fire is frightening.  
“Let’s eat.” Poe throws an arm over her shoulder pulling her in close.

**Author's Note:**

> Please excuse any mistakes.  
> These have been sitting on my computer for a long time. Thought I would post what I have of it. I’ve made corrections to what I have. If I have time after correcting I might try to do a quick wrap up if I can or a few lines on where I would go from here. Please accept my contribution to the fandom.  
> If anyone wishes to expand upon what I have written just ask in the comments and I’ll approve just ask for a link to your story in the comments once your done or I can add the attached to the story so they can go from mine to yours.


End file.
